NPCs/Waterfall
Echo Flower Explainer (1) This fish-like monster informs the protagonist of the Echo Flowers, which fill the marsh. If the protagonist speaks to the Echo Flower next to them before talking to them, the flower repeats they stating how they feel that explaining the Echo Flower is their only purpose. When talking to them after the Echo Flower says this, they say "Never trust a flower," implying their embarrassment and resentment at being outed for what they feel is their sole purpose in life. They also state that mistrusting flowers are "one of the constants of this world," which is possibly an allusion to Flowey. "Loren" (2) This curious monster asks the protagonist an assortment of questions about stars. Bringing an umbrella to them prompts different dialogue asking if the protagonist is holding a star. If Undyne is killed, they tell the protagonist that one of the stars faded out asking what that means.Waterfall NPCs dialogue if Undyne is killed. Colin MacDougall created them. Ferry (3) The ferry is a monster that appears in Waterfall. The only part of them that is visible is a small flat pink face, with an expression comparable to the ":3" emote. Using them, the protagonist can travel from one part of Waterfall to another. After each trip, Ferry gives the protagonist 3G for stepping on their face and thanks them. They can do this an infinite amount of times, and as such is a source of grinding for G (though not very efficient). They simply state "Ferry for 3G." when informing the protagonist about the service, initially making it seem as if they are charging the protagonist 3G instead of giving them 3G. They do not allow umbrellas while they are transporting the protagonist."Ahhh... No umbrellas allowed!" - Ferry Onionsan (4) Onionsan is a large aquatic monster that lives in Waterfall. They make faces that look animesque and have a rounded upper body that resembles an onion. They also follow the protagonist throughout their room to keep up a conversation. Onionsan claims that Waterfall is their "Big Favorite," although they express concern about the water getting very shallow as of late. Onionsan is also very lonely, as shown by their desperation to engage the protagonist in conversation. They explain that all their friends moved to a crowded aquarium in the city, saying that they cannot join them because the aquarium is full. Despite this, Onionsan tries to maintain a positive outlook, saying that Undyne will fix everything and that someday they will get out and live in the ocean. When walking through their area a second time, Onionsan tells the protagonist that they are starting a band called the "Red Hot Chibi Peppers" despite it not knowing how to sing or play instruments. Onionsan asks the protagonist whether or not they think the band will become famous. Upon choosing "No," Onionsan decends into the water, not surfacing if the protagonist re-enters the room. If the protagonist says "Yeah," Onionsan continues to follow the protagonist throughout the room as usual. No more dialogue occurs until the protagonist reaches the True Pacifist ending. Going back to Onionsan during the True Pacifist Route epilogue triggers a little extra dialogue, Onionsan stating that if word got to them that the surface was open to monsters, they would be the first to tell Frisk. Going a second time would have them say "It's gotta be any day now!" In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, Onionsan can be seen happily lounging in the water on the beach. Clam Girl (5) This rare NPC only appears when the Fun Value is between 80 and 89, and LV is under 8. She can be found near Napstablook's house. She talks about her neighbor's daughter, SuzyHer name is "Suzy." I feel like you two should be friends. - Clamgirl NPC in Waterfall(who is never seen in-game"Suzy is not the yellow kid" - fwugradiation but whose name appears in yellow text similar to other important highlighted text), and states that the protagonist should become friends with her. She notes the fact that the protagonist has no knowledge of where Suzy is, but insists that fate will find a way regardless. Post game dialogue with her in the Epilogue depends on if the protagonist stopped to talk to her earlier. If the protagonist did, she gives an uplifting speech and their neighbor's blessing. If the protagonist walked by her, she states that she was going to tell the protagonist about her neighbor's daughter, but that fate has decided that she should not do so. If the protagonist kills Undyne, she mentions that she senses a disturbance in the nearby aura and that she thinks the protagonist should leave Suzy alone. In the v1.001 patch, Clam Girl also says "In life's grand scheme, she might be why you came here in the first place..." which may also imply that Suzy might be someone whom the protagonist has met on the surface, and therefore, a human. Also in the patch, talking to Clam Girl at least once (thus learning of Suzy's existence) changes the contents of the first drawer in Sans's Workshop. Small Bird (6) This tiny but determined bird offers to carry the protagonist from one side of the room to the other. Its own special song plays when it does so. According to Undyne, the bird will carry anyone across the gap if they wish and will never say no, and that it once gave her a lift across the gap, and, despite it taking an hour, it never thought of giving up, and that the bird should be cherished. In the Genocide Route, the bird does not appear. In the True Pacifist Ending Credits, the bird can be seen flying above Papyrus. If the protagonist is carrying an umbrella, the text "Umbrellas and birds. A bad combination." appears. This prevents the protagonist from carrying the umbrella to other areas of Waterfall and the rest of the Underground. Snails These snails reside in Blook Family Snail Farm. * Snail 1 appears to have an extended nose and a mustache. They tell the protagonist to keep headstrong and reach far on their journey, most of their dialogue a pun on words like "long" and "extended," relating to their nose. Ahmed Almutawa created them. * 'Snail 2 '''lies on their back with a suit and a shell on their stomach. They appear to be a greenish humanoid monster, and it is implied that they are not an actual snail but simply a monster that bought their shell from Snail 3 as they wanted another house. They remark of how they were "long overdue for a second house." * '''Snail 3 '''seems to be missing its shell (making it, therefore, a slug) and counts dollar bills. It seems that this snail sold its shell to Snail 2. Temmie Village Bob Bob is one of the four Temmies that sits near the entrance of Temmie Village. They seem to be a joke character since the Temmies found next to them speak with a visual speech impediment, while Bob simply says "Hi. I'm Bob" in clean English. At the end of a True Pacifist Route, Bob voices their thoughts about the barrier being broken. Speaking to them prompts the response "This is a most pleasing development, no?" They seem to be one of the few Temmies with the ability to speak clean English. The only other Temmie, who shows this difference is the shopkeeping Temmie, who speaks in clean English if the protagonist denies her offer to buy an item. Ragel When spoken to, Ragel does what the game calls a mysterious mushroom dance (complete with its own music). Its moves are swaying side to side with arms bent in a right angle position that which change from up and down, always the opposite of the other. They keep their head down, so the two dots of their nostrils look more like eyes, before lifting their head to reveal their real eyes. They then say something to the protagonist, which differs depending on the protagonist's actions during the game. * On a Neutral Route, if the protagonist has not killed any monsters, they worry about how they are supposed to get to the surface (even if the barrier is destroyed) since they are rooted to their spot. * If the protagonist has killed at least one monster, they suggest that the protagonist has sinned. Attempting to talk to them again after this results in them telling the protagonist not to speak to them. * If the protagonist speaks to them after the barrier is opened in a True Pacifist Route, they say they are happy, as they have found someone who will move them to the surface. They then question why the protagonist was expecting a more distressed explanation of their dance. Alexander Sward created them. Elder Puzzler (7) This cynical, aging monster expresses their resentment of the puzzles of today. They insist that modern kids are hopeless, and criticizes the protagonist's attempt at their box puzzle. They tell the protagonist that they are young and still have hope, and no matter what way the protagonist pushes the box, the elder always scolds them. Their appearance is notably similar to that of a Goomba from the ''Super Mario Bros. video game series. Papyrus holds much respect for the Elder Puzzler, as referenced to in Papyrus's phone call when in the room. Summer Wine created them. de:NPCs/Waterfall NPCs es:NPCs/Waterfall fr:‎PNJ/Waterfall ja:WaterfallのNPC pl:Wodospad/NPC ru:NPC Водопада zh:‎NPC們/瀑布 Category:NPCs